


Avengers In Love

by rcumm20



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcumm20/pseuds/rcumm20
Summary: Loki has gotten ahold of Earth’s mightiest men, but what is he going to do with them?
Relationships: Hulk/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: Loki’s Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little prologue to a series I’m planning!

Loki sat in a throne with the view to his prisoner’s rooms. The rooms surrounded Loki’s throne with energy fields to separate them from the main room. He peered into each room, observing his prisoners. He had the most powerful men on Earth at his disposal, and they could do nothing about it.

Loki’s plan was as perverted and mischievous as usual. He had gotten a hold of concentrated Asgardian hormones. This type of hormone was similar to mortal oxytocin, and was most commonly known on Asgard ‘the love hormone’. The shown is released during the peak of an orgasm for an Asgardian, and it has been know to cause irresistible attraction to those who are exposed to it in it’s pure form.

Loki had his prisoners stripped to the nude, separated into pairs, and then locked in one of the rooms. Each room was a solid white with smooth walls and floorings, as well as the energy field trapping the prisoners in. The rooms were all but empty besides the king sized bed placed directly in the center of each room. Loki planned to release the hormone in a gaseous form to one room at a time, and watch as the pairs attack each other ravenous for the other’s love.


	2. Room 1: Tony and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in one of Loki’s holding rooms, Tony and Peter are exposed to a gas containing Asgardian Hormones that have been known to trigger irresistible lust and attraction. They try to avoid the gas, but they can do nothing about it and are compelled act out their love for each other.

Tony woke up to a hand on his shoulder shaking him violently.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!”

Tony opened his eyes and blinked, groggy and tired. “What’s happening,” he said only slightly alarmed.

“Well, I was hoping you could tell me that.”

It was Peter that was talking to Mr. Stark. He was under the sheets and shirtless which confused Tony, but he quickly joined him once he realized he was also completely exposed.

“Oh Lord what have I gotten myself into now.” As usual, when waking up with no recent memory of how he got somewhere, he immediately blames himself because he knows it’s usually his fault.

“Where are we Mr. Stark? And... And how did we get here?”

“You don’t remember either?”

“Uhh no I don’t think so,” Peter answered starting to grow concerned.

“Well maybe this isn’t my doing.” Tony began to look around at the blank walls surrounding him, curious to how he ended up in a random bed with a naked teenager

Tony’s eyes rested on the wall that the bed was faced towards. It seemed to be less than a wall, thin, and near transparent with a yellow, almost glowing border. He peered into the next room, but it was much to dark past the ‘wall.’

“Do you know what that is?” Tony pointed to the divider.

“I’m not sure.”

Tony hopped up out of bed, cupping his junk as he walked towards the partition and Peter looked away awkwardly. Tony tested its strength by poking at it, and the wall bit back and shocked the tip of his finger.

“Aieee! Jesus Christ, that hurt like a bitch,” Tony cursed as he sucked on his sore finger, still cupping his balls with his other hand. “What is that thing?”

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted by a thud coming from the center of the room, under the bed, and he saw what looked like a pale gas spill out from under the bed.

“Hey kid, come over here,” Tony commanded as he waved his hand towards Peter. “Come on. Hold your breath.”

Peter covered his own junk as Tony did and jumped off the end of the bed to avoid touching the mysterious gas. The two of them stood close to the barrier as the gas crept towards them, billowing up and filling the room. Peter kept close to his older friend as he nervously awaited the consequences of breathing in the gas. 

After resisting for as long as they could, Tony and Peter gasped for air, inhaling the gas. After about a minute, they both started to feel a sense of relief as the gas didn’t seem to be affecting them, but that was when things changed. Tony and Peter, both still covering themselves, began to feel their dicks growing. They could feel the blood pump hard, raising their members. At this point Tony couldn’t hide his anymore and he looked over at Peter surprised to see him experiencing the same reaction. He looked uncomfortable.

“Do you think it’s the gas,” Peter asked to avoid suspicion.

“I don’t know Peter, but it sure feels good.”

Tony pulled the younger boy closed to him, their cocks touching.

“Do you feel it too?”

Peter relaxed and nodded his head with a smirk.

The two of them wrapped around each other, necking each other insatiably. Tony hoisted Peter onto his hips and carried him to the bed, dropping him softly. Tony couldn’t resist Peter’s soft lips. They rubbed together, skin to skin, both of their cocks already leaking pre-cum.

Peter flipped around on top of Tony and pushed his ass into the older man’s face. Tony immediately spit right on his tight, virgin hole, and poked at it with his tongue. As Tony’s tongue shoved itself into Peter, Peter’s tongue made its way up and down Tony’s long, uncut cock. He put his tongue into Tony’s foreskin and swirled it around before he choked it down whole.

Tony licked, kissed, and sucked at Peter’s perky bubble butt. He smacked at the pale, short-haired cheeks, and continued nuzzling his face in between them. Tony enjoyed the sweet taste of the boy. He spat again, and went back further into the boy, and Peter gasped with pleasure. Peter never knew that he could feel this way. He dropped his mouth down to the base of Tony’s shaft and twisted his hips as Tony continued to push into him.

They didn’t spend much longer in the same position. Peter turned back around to be face to face with his mentor. They laid on their sides, staring lovingly into each others eyes, lightly petting each other. Peter’s leg was hiked up on Tony, resting at his hip. There was a sweet moment of nothing but pure raging intimacy. They pecked at each other and then Tony grabbed Peter as he turned back onto his back.

Peter was straddled over Tony’s waist, his dick stiff, pressed up against his stomach, and Tony’s against his own. Tony’s tip rubbed past Peter’s ass as he bent over to kiss Tony. Peter fell in love with the faint scratch of the older man’s whiskers, for as a teenager, he hadn’t been able to grow his own just yet. Tony enjoyed Peter’s smooth, rosy cheeks just as much, holding them with his rough, manly hands.

With Tony’s focus held on his mouth, he was able to prep without Tony noticing. He unlatched his lips, sat up, and he propped up Tony’s cock to align with his asshole, gently leaning back onto it. Tony, caught by surprise let out a loud moan, and Peter did as well. The teenager’s tight hole wrapped tightly around Tony’s cock, warming it with it’s own heat. Their eyes and heads rolled back, neither of them prepared for the incredible feeling.

Peter began to lift up, but dropped back down, alarmed by the intensified feeling. He took a second to prepare before raising again, and then went to the tip. After a short time of emptiness, Peter filled himself up again, this time sliding more easily down Tony’s pole. The both of them moaned again, beginning to breath heavier. Peter bobbed up and down trying his best to resist his urge to squeeze. He was entranced by the feeling of his muscles involuntarily twitching when Tony hit his spot just right.

As Peter became used to the movement, he leaned back down to Tony’s to reunite their mouths. He began to twist his hips in order continue to pleasure his partner as he continued to make out with Stark. Tony wasn’t sure if he could stay still much longer. The pleasure was building up and he felt the need to move. 

Still locking lips, Tony flipped Peter onto his back, ready to penetrate once again. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck to keep him locked on as Tony used his right hand to properly place his penis in line with Peter’s entrance. And so he entered the boy. His shaft was enveloped by the younger boy’s hole and he dropped his head next to Peter’s, overwhelmed by the feelings of pleasure being experienced. 

Peter moaned louder than before now that Tony was the one working. His eyes closed tight and his arms squeezed harder around Tony, not exempt from the pleasure. Tony was pumping hard now. He went in and out of the boy within a second, both of them experiencing their feelings multiply. Tony then lifted his head to be at eye level with Peter and he admired his pretty face. He was slightly red and a bead of sweat was visible as it made its way down the side of his head. Tony hadn’t seen a more angelic sight in all his life.

Peters hands laid on his chest, teasing his own nipples as he moaned, and Tony’s moans became more like grunts as he pumped. As Peter felt a deep, guttural feeling arise from nowhere, he moved his dominant hand lower and he began to jerk himself off. He felt this feeling gradually increase with every pump from either side and it wasn’t long before it erupted into an orgasm. 

Peter’s hips raised off the bed as he came. He was splattered with his own semen, his face and chest covered with it. He felt an instant sense of relaxation as his climax came to an end, but Tony wasn’t finished yet. He slammed harder into Peter, who still moaned louder. His grunts formed words as he followed Peter. His neck bent back and his hips thrusted fast into Peters ass. He let out a moan louder than any before and he pumped twice more, draining himself in the teenager. He then dropped his head into Peter, joining together at the lips once more.

Tony pulled out slowly and Peter twitched again, now empty. He licked at the boys cum-soaked cheeks, chest, stomach and down to his cock, where he sucked the remaining drops out. Finally, Tony made it to Peter’s no-longer-virgin hole. His own cum leaked out of Peter. Tony drank his seed while sucking at Peter’s hole, leaving almost nothing behind.

When Tony dropped back down next to Peter, they kissed again for a short time and then simply laid there, engrossed in each other’s beauty. Their breaths returned to a normal pace in sync as they laid staring. Neither of them wanted to leave that moment, and so they stayed still, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it too! I’m definitely planning on making more pairings and I have some in mind but I’d still love some suggestions! Thank you all for your support.


	3. Room 2: Thor and Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second of Loki’s holding rooms, Thor and Banner wake up confused, and just as they begin to get close to what ma have gotten them where they are, the gas interrupts them. With his adrenaline and blood pressure increase, Banner immediately transforms into his monstrous counterpart, and he goes at it with the god on the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny banner = horny hulk

Bruce sat up, eyes squinted as he was barely awake yet. As his eyes focused themselves he saw Thor pacing back and forth of him... naked?

“Oh God. Thor, have some decency.” Bruce said, in an almost disappointed tone.

“Banner, take a look at yourself,” Thor replied with his deep accented voice.

Bruce looked down to see his own dick out in the open. “Oh!” he exclaimed as he crawled under the sheets. As he covered himself he began to start thinking properly. 

“Thor?”

“Yes?”

“Where exactly are we?”

“Exactly? I don’t know, but I do know who has done this.” He said, still pacing

“Who? Who has done what?” Banner inquired, extremely confused as he was still gathering his thoughts.

“My brother. Loki has imprisoned us here.” Thor replied, confident in his assumption. He reached up to his shoulders to fidget with his hair, but he quickly put it back down, remembering it got chopped.

“Where? How? Why? Thor I don’t understand, you’ve gotta give me something here.”

“I told you, I don’t know where.”

“Well how do you know that it was Loki that did this?”

“This wall.”

“That’s a wall? I can see right through it.” Thor was doing nothing to help Bruce’s confusion.

“Well, it’s more of what you might call an energy field. They are used in the dungeons of Asgard to hold the most dangerous beings of all nine realms.” He paused. “That’s how I know it is my brother. He knows how to operate such fields, and he may be the only being to know of all of our locations.”

“Our? As in just you and me, or are there more people? Who else is here?”

“I am not as weak minded as you mortals. I recall on how we were captured, but not much other than that.”

“Well, what happened? I remember being upstate, but nothing out of the ordinary...”

“Well someone had called an emergency meeting. I recall seeing all faces there, but no one knew who called it. Then it starts to get foggy. The only thing I can remember from after that is seeing his staff.”

“Loki had his staff? How’d he get it?” this was only confusing him more.

“I guess so. I have no answer to how he got ahold of it, but he did have it. I’m sure of it.”

“So, what I’m getting is that somehow Loki was able to restrain each of us long enough to take control, and then we end up here. In bed. Naked. I don’t get it. There’s too much missing from this story”

“I’m a bit lost too Ban—“ he was interrupted by a loud thud.

Banner braced himself.

“Oh no. Oh no this is not good at all.” Thor said as the hormone gas poured out from under the bed.

“What Thor. Thor, what isn’t good?” Banner asked, fearing the worst.

“Well... Umm on Asgard... On Asgard there is a type of drug, I guess you could say. This drug type thing... it makes you...”

“Finish the sentence Thor. It makes you what? Finish the sentence!” Banner began to yell as the gas raised into view.

“Fall in love?” Thor said questionably.

“Excuse me?” Banner was standing on the bed now, holding the sheet up to cover himself.

“For lack of better words. Yes, fall in love.”

“Oh god.” Banner said hopelessly.

He raised the sheet up to his mouth and nose in attempt to filter his air, but it was too late for the anyways ineffectual attempt. With in moments, the gas began to take effect to Banner, but Thor knew that he would be able to resist longer, him being a literal god and all. Still, he worried for the mortal for he had only heard of the love drug, so he didn’t know how this was going to play out.

The hormones hit Bruce’s bloodstream and he fell to his knees. He looked at his hands and saw it. He felt it coming, and he knew there was no stopping it as his blood pumped faster.

“Banner are you okay? Did anything happen?” Thor questioned, expecting a bigger reaction.

Banner didn’t respond, but he looked up worriedly. He held up his hands to Thor and he saw his flesh flash a bright green. Thor’s heart dropped, knowing this wasn’t going to end well. Before either of them could properly react, Banner swelled up into his more savage form, his muscles expanding and his skin stretching tight around each curve. Thor’s jaw dropped as he witnessed the once underwhelming member attached to Bruce Banner enlarge and expand into the Hulk’s massive, hard, throbbing cock. Thor wasn’t sure if it was the gas or not, but he felt something twitch, and as he looked down he saw his own cock begin to stiffen.

Hulk stood up from the bed, towering a foot or more higher than the god beside him. He walked towards Thor slowly, his manhood pointing ahead of him. He got to Thor, and his tip poked against the peak of his chest, connecting a thin string of pre-cum between the two. A green hand pushed down gently on Thors head, guiding him straight to the dick in front of him. Thor resisted at first, but not for long. He blamed it on the gas, but in the back of his mind, he knew that it was not at full effect yet.

His tongue flicked through the slit in Hulk’s tip, swallowing the sweet juice produced by his horniness. Thor managed to reach past the head of Hulk’s dick, but not much farther. He sloshed his tongue around his mouth, feeling up the end of the pole in his mouth. Hulk let out a pleasant growl, thoroughly enjoying the warm feeling of the puny god’s mouth. He pushed further into the god’s mouth, and he accepted it. As the gas began actually taking a stronger effect now on the near-immortal being, he got more into it. 

He couldn’t make it halfway down, but he tried his best. The cock slid down further into the back of his throat, and Thor was able to repress the urge to cough it up. He bobbed his head gingerly, and this pleased Hulk. His muscles tightened as Thor’s tongue tickled at his shaft, inciting more leakage of pre-cum, all of it traveling directly down the throat it sat in. Hulk’s hand started pushing harder on the back of Thor’s head, pushing him to the limits of his throat and breath. Thor eventually pushed away, gasping for air, and it pleased Hulk to see Thor all red and with and his lips dripping with pre-cum and saliva. 

Without having enough time to catch his breath, Thor was hoisted over Hulk’s shoulder and brought over to the bed. Hulk dropped him on his back right in front of his big green cock, still dripping. With his left hand, he slowly jerked at it, and with his right, he sucked on his finger. Knowing exactly what was going to happen next, Thor lifted his legs up, bringing his knees up to his chest. Hulk didn’t bother to try eating the god out, knowing his tongue was to big to fit inside the tight hole, but he still took a couple of big licks at him, teasing and lubing him up simultaneously.

Hulk popped his finger out of his mouth and poked softy at Thor’s hole before slowly entering. He pushed through little by little, receding with caution when Thor gasped.

“You’re gentle for a beast ya know,” Thor joked.

The Hulk growled bitterly and poked farther inside of Thor, and then laughed at the gasp released from his other end. Considering that the size of his finger was equal to the size of an average man’s penis, Hulk didn’t even try to fit in two yet, but instead re-wet it and began fingering the exposed god faster.

Eventually, Thor became ready for another finger, and Hulk was able to fit it in faster than first one. Thor touched himself as Hulk continued to penetrate him. His left and stayed near his chest, rubbing his pecs and pinching at his nipples, and his right hand pumped at his dick. He jerked slowly, savoring all these new feelings, and Hulk was in sync with him. As Thor’s hand pulled down, Hulk pushed in, and when Hulk pulled out, Thor pulled up. It was nothing like Thor had ever experienced.

Then, Hulk spit on his hand and used his saliva to re-wet his cock. He stroked it to spread it all around and used the remaining amount on Thor’s entrance. Thor felt ready, and he flipped over onto all fours in order to better line up with Hulk. He poked his ass out towards the green giant, pushing a bit to help expose his hole, now eager to be entered. Hulk brought his tip to rest in between Thor’s cheeks and Thor nodded to signal that he was ready. He could hear Hulk’s heavy breathing, and before he could expect it Hulk slammed all the way inside of him, the heavy green balls slapping against his leg. Thor let out a scream as his hole was widened to a new extreme. He felt as if he had just been torn in to by the near twenty inch cock now residing inside of him. The searing pain stiffened out his cock even harder than it was before. He was in pain, but boy did he enjoy it. By the time his scream quieted, it had become more of a moan.

Hulk laughed a ground-shaking laugh and smacked Thor’s ass, leaving a raw handprint in its place. The slap shook Thor, rocking him back and forth an inch or two, and getting him into motion. As he was practically impaled, Thor could only move so far up Hulk’s dick every time before he leaned back, so Hulk took charge, slapping his hips (and balls) against Thor’s rear end again. Another screaming moan escaped Thor’s mouth once again and a chuckle rumbled out of Hulks throat. Thor questioned for a moment how long a mortal would last with the Hulk but his thoughts were interrupted by the returning pain of the end of the Hulk hitting his insides. 

His screams were almost all completely moans at this point and Hulk was sliding in and out with much more ease than before. Hulk’s hands were gripped around Thor’s waist, holding the blond steady as he rammed into his ass, growling often instead of moaning. After a short time, the Hulk completely pulled out of Thor and rolled him to his back. Thor was out of breath, and he felt uncomfortable without Hulk inside him. Hulk lifted the muscled god up out of bed and slid back into his gaping hole. They got a rhythm going, Thor having to hold around Hulk’s neck in order to put in any work. They clapped together rapidly and their moans only got louder. Thor became winded as time passed, his body exhausted, but Hulk just kept pumping. 

He stepped towards the wall and slammed Thor against it. He pounded the smaller man even harder yet, his throbbing cock pressed up against the warm, wet walls of Thor’s hole. As his groans and growls heightened in volume, so did Thor’s moans and they both stepped closer to orgasm and with no break, they came in unison, filling the room and shaking the walls with their monstrous and godly yells. Thor’s load paled in comparison to the monster’s inside him. He felt a pressure in his stomach as Hulk erupted and he was filled with an inconceivable amount of sperm. 

The Hulk’s thrusts became slower and shorter as his cock was drained. He stumbled towards the bed and slipped out of Thor, dropping him suddenly on the mattress as he himself fell to his knees. Thor, leaking Hulk’s seed ounces at a time and feeling empty once again, watched from his comfortable position as Banner came to be once again. As Bruce stood up, his erection seemed to remain, but not his memories. He didn’t question anything and passed out immediately as he laid down next to the naked Asgardian. 

Thor gained his breath again as he stared towards his friend’s body. He still didn’t completely understand him, even after all these years, but he did understand his attraction towards him, for at this moment it seemed to be undying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are enjoying this work! I’ll try to get another chapter posted soon; this one’s really fun to work on. Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got some relationships in the works, but suggestions are more than welcome


End file.
